


Angels

by orphan_account



Series: Batjokes multichoice entries [4]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angels, Guardian Angel, Guardian Angels, M/M, freaky things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because even bats out of hell needs someone to watch over them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

Batman, was, in some ways what the good natured old folks of Gotham City would call a demon. He certainly dressed that way, all in black with enormous, devilish bat wings sticking out of his back- made of who knows what material it was-

But those who has seen him swears, up and down and on their lives that they were wings made out of flesh.

He glides, night by night, Gotham’s silent guardian. Bruce Wayne is in need of an guardian angel himself, he thinks, when loneliness threatens to overtake.

—-

There are times when Bruce thinks he is being watched. He would walk down the street or the hallway of the manor and see a pair of eyes, sometimes green and sometimes blue but always so  _beautiful-_  staring at him. Then he turns and they disappear into the shade. 

He would chase after them, breathing hard and thinking that he has, somehow, gone mad. But there is always the everlasting feeling of being watched.

Batman would see feathers on his cape. White feathers, as pure as snow with stains of blood from his battles sticking to them. He would wash them out and put them in a small chest in the cave. 

He took one with him once, to interfere with a large drug deal. Guns, hundreds of them pointing at him, the leading mobster grinning wildly, not able to believe that he has actually caught  _THE Batman_.

Batman sees everything slow down. Their leader gives a cry, a war cry as the bullets fired. ‘Is he going to die like this?’ Bruce thought, and he find himself not willing,  _not_  willing to die at all- not now- he thinks to himself. Not-

There was a flash of white. The wind howls around them as the white light seems to envelope him, and for a minute there Bruce thought he must have looked like some demonic messiah, glowing a bright light while the wings flapped about behind him, the metal bullets clanging to the concrete as the mobsters turn and flee, screaming in horror and confusion.

The light was there, making him unable to move until the last of the outsiders has gone.

—-

Batman stood, dumbfounded as the dazing lights fades.

"What? No thank you?" A voice, slightly nasal called out him. He snaps around, to find familiar eyes locking with his.

A man, dressed in what must be called period regalia, grins at him. A pair of snow white wings, truly made out of blood and meat and bones and the purest feathers sticks out of his back.

He smiles, and the scars- oh god the scars on his mouth stretches into the most grotesque and most beautiful smile. Batman feels his mouth run dry and his throat constrict.

"T- thank you." He manages after an eternity. The man sighs, and Batman sees what looks like blood leaking out of the white- skirt?

The man steps forwards, eyes sparkling as he placed a finger on Bruce’s lips. “Ssh- no need to say anything.” Batman opens his mouth- “I feel for you, you know?” 

He turns and limps away, as Bruce tries to call out, only to find that the man- _angel_ \- has placed a Joker card into his hand.

—-

Three weeks later, he sees a familiar face on the television news, of a killer with horrible scars and a scathing laugh and those shining,  _living_  eyes.

Bruce finds himself smiling.


End file.
